


[translation] Long Way Down

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [36]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Bruises, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Chocolate Box Exchange Treat, Hallucinations, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 每一个人类的历史之河。





	[translation] Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385578) by [sanidine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine). 



> 作者注：  
> 送给Edonohana。  
> 巧克力盒礼物活动第四轮。你的信太有启发了，不容错过！

第二个受害者的尸体被发现漂在伊比利亚教区的排水沟里的时候，这案子转到了拉斯特和马蒂手里。先前那个丈夫还在关押中，等待审判，这个发现完全排除了他的嫌疑。

绞死那个女人的那根奇怪的绳子勒得很紧，都嵌进了皮肉，但尸检发现受害者们在被扔进水里的时候还活着。当第三和第四具尸体出现时，法医从尸体腐烂的程度判断，它们其实是第二和第三个受害者。这就说得通了。拉斯特还记得那个景象，长满了水草的水渠使尸体的样子和通常状况不同。那让他怀疑还有多少尸体没被发现，肿胀之后又变得干瘪，然后分解消融，回到那同一片水体当中。千万代之前，那水曾见证陆生动物的祖先爬上陆地，然后流进每一个人类的历史。

“地狱是一片海洋。”后来，拉斯特说。

“什么——”他们还穿着大多数衣服，马蒂已经气喘吁吁，他往后靠了靠。“你他妈在说什么？”

作为回答，拉斯特抓住马蒂到处游移的手，让他握住自己的另一只手腕。马蒂抓住他，但没有用力，松松地握着他的腕关节。直到拉斯特抬起另一只手，马蒂明白了他的暗示，张开手，把拉斯特的两只手按在沙发扶手上。

拉斯特越过马蒂的肩膀，盯着他背后那道黑色的裂隙，他知道那不是真的。那条裂缝从沙发到墙壁，一直延伸到天花板，越张越大，好像把屋子的空间撕成了两个维度。抽象的回忆裂成尖利的碎片，在那片光滑的虚空边缘跳动，像明亮的蝴蝶。如果拉斯特能把它们捉住，就能把它们拼合成某种重要的东西。因此他弯曲起手指，说

“用力。”

马蒂勉强服从了。尽管只增加了一点压力，已经足够让拉斯特的血流加速，他的脸色肯定变了，因为马蒂停下来问：“你不觉得疼吗？”

拉斯特耸了耸肩。他的动作很小心，很轻微，没有打断马蒂迟疑的喘息。他说“没关系。”

之后，马蒂不再犹豫。

当拉斯特在紧握下绷紧身体，他能感到肋骨周围的所有肌肉都拉紧了，跳动着。当马蒂再次把他按下去，拉斯特觉得自己的整个内部都震荡着电流的嗡鸣。它的频率使拉斯特的幻觉发生了倾斜，像扭歪的万花筒，变幻，分解，从一个形象变成另一个。拉斯特喘息着，颤抖着，这肯定大大满足了马蒂的自尊。但拉斯特忍不住，因为他正凝视着——

——分形体的甘蔗田，折叠，延伸，一直到无穷，它们的根须扭曲着扎进土壤，然后又冒出来，变成无数交缠在一起的河口水道，滋养着各种生命，短吻鳄、山猫和红翼乌鸫，它肩上的红羽不像鲜血，而像刹车灯，像樱桃冰沙，像无尽的失落。那些——

——树。天空。狗。野草。还有——

——上了油的光滑丝线，以一种盲目的智慧在拉斯特撕裂的现实空洞里互相搜寻，互相交织，拉斯特只能在灵光乍现之下才能领悟。然后——

——马蒂背后的房间，又恢复了原状。

拉斯特眨着眼，看着沙发边缘，说：“不是绳子。”

“嗯？”

“勒死她们的东西。是棉线。用在家装里的那种。”

“好吧，”马蒂说，他还在高潮后的恍惚中，拉斯特总是搞不懂他。“明天我们去查。”

马蒂放开了拉斯特的手腕，好像才想起来似的。拉斯特抽回手，他能看见手腕上的淤青，颜色已经开始变深，好像青紫色的手镯。它证明了，至少有些东西是真实的。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 我习惯在手机上写文，希望没有自动纠错弄出来的错字。  
> 欢迎点赞和评论！


End file.
